


I'm Here

by GuixonLove



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: He had just pulled the covers back when there was a soft knock on his door. “Come in,” he called out before yawning again. The door slowly opened, revealing a very worn out Juuse. He looked ashen, the paleness of his skin making the dark circles under Juuse’s eyes look even more pronounced.“Juuse? What’s wrong?” Pekka asked, concern chasing away his exhaustion. He quickly crossed the room and put his hands on Juuse’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”Juuse nervously bit his lip and looked everywhere but Pekka. “I, um, I can’t sleep,” he admitted quietly, still avoiding Pekka’s gaze.Based onthis.





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

Pekka yawned for what felt like the hundredth time as he changed out of his game-day suit. Leaving his boxers on, he grabbed the first shirt he could find in his dresser and slipped it on. After back to back games and a long flight back from Toronto, all he wanted was to fall into bed and sleep for a week. 

He had just pulled the covers back when there was a soft knock on his door. "Come in," he called out before yawning again. The door slowly opened, revealing a very worn out Juuse. The young goaltender looked ashen, the paleness of his skin making the dark circles under Juuse's eyes look even more pronounced. 

"Juuse? What's wrong?" Pekka asked, concern chasing away his exhaustion. He quickly crossed the room and put his hands on Juuse's shoulders. "Are you okay?" 

Juuse nervously bit his lip and looked everywhere but Pekka. "I, um, I can't sleep," he admitted quietly, still avoiding Pekka's gaze. 

Pekka studied Juuse closely when a thought came to the forefront of his mind. Whenever Juuse couldn't sleep and came and knocked on his door, it was usually for one reason. "Are you having the nightmares again?" 

Juuse nodded, still staring at the floor. Pekka pulled Juuse into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "What happened to me this time?" 

Juuse audibly swallowed before he answered, "Y-you were in a car accident. But when I got to the h-hospital...you...you were already gone." His voice cracked on the last word. Juuse gripped the front of Pekka's shirt and burst into tears.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here," he murmured as he held Juuse close, gently rubbing his back as sobs wracked through Juuse's body.

Pekka's heart broke hearing the pain in Juuse's voice as it did each time Juuse came to him after having those types of nightmares. Ever since Juuse had come into his life, Pekka began to develop feelings for him. With each passing day, it became harder and harder to keep his feelings to himself, especially whenever Juuse slept with him after he had nightmares. There had been mornings when he had woken up with Juuse's arms and legs wrapped around him. It was on those mornings that Pekka closed his eyes, letting himself imagine that Juuse felt the same way and that he could wake up to this every day.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Juuse tearfully asked, "C-could I stay in here tonight, p-please? I promise it's the last time, Pekka. I just...I don't want to be alone." 

Before he could stop himself, Pekka pressed a kiss onto the top of Juuse's head. "You don't have to ask, Juuse. I could never say no to you." He hesitated briefly before quietly adding, "I sleep better when you're with me."

He could feel Juuse tensing in his arms and he began to panic. He was about to apologize and blame what he said on exhaustion when Juuse lifted his head and looked at Pekka. Even with red-rimmed eyes and dried tear tracks on his cheeks, Pekka thought he was beautiful.

They stared at one another for what felt like an eternity when Juuse stood up on his tiptoes and kissed him. Pekka hesitated only a second before he brought his hands up to cup Juuse's face and returned the kiss. Juuse sighed softly and pressed himself closer to Pekka, keeping a firm grip on Pekka's shirt.

Eventually, they broke apart, softly panting. Pekka smiled. His thumbs lightly traced Juuse's cheekbones. Definitely wasn't expecting that," he said, chuckling softly. 

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Juuse admitted. He ducked his head as if to hide his face before he mumbled something into Pekka's shirt. 

Pekka frowned and carefully untangled himself from Juuse. Slipping two fingers beneath Juuse's chin he gently tilted the younger man's head back until their eyes met.

"What did you say, sweetheart?" he asked. 

Juuse's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Dropping his gaze back down to his hands still pressed against Pekka's chest, he quietly said, "I...I love you."

Warmth spread throughout Pekka's body as Juuse's confession repeated over and over in his head. Pulling Juuse back into his arms, he whispered into Juuse's hair, "I love you too." 

Juuse lifted his head and looked at Pekka, his eyes wide with surprise. "Y-you do?"

"I have for a long time. I just didn't think you would ever feel the same."

A shy smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "I guess we're both idiots for not saying anything sooner."

Pekka chuckled. "I suppose we are." He started to lean forward to kiss Juuse again when the younger man yawned. Pekka pressed a kiss onto the top of Juuse's head and murmured, "Come on. Let's get some sleep, rakas. We can talk about this more in the morning."

Nodding, he followed Pekka and the two of them climbed into bed. As soon as Pekka pulled the covers up over them, Juuse had already gravitated towards him and curled into Pekka's side. Pekka smiled and turned off the light. Wrapping his arms around Juuse, he quietly said, 

"Hyvää yötä rakkaani." Juuse sleepily repeated it and nuzzled Pekka's neck. It wasn't long before his breathing evened out and he drifted off to sleep. Pekka smiled in the dark before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Rakas - Finnish for Dear/Darling  
> Hyvää yötä rakkaani - Finnish for Good night, my love
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).


End file.
